A human Crossover
by akitatoyama
Summary: *note this is a Naruto/human crossover i only created two characters Crystal Rose and Angela


**A human Crossover!**

**Name~ **Angela Jordan

**Age~**21

**Birthday~**June 6th

******Gender~ **female

**Eye Color~**hazel(but is mostly blue, green, greenish-blue. Depending on the light)

**Hair Color~**light brown hair with natural blonde highlights

**Style of Hair~**mid lenth, kept in a ponytail, sometimes in two braids or a bun. Hardly ever down

**Skin tone~**fair, but sometimes turns white

**~Original~**

**Top~ **a white tank top underneath a black mini dress

**Bottom~ **black mini pants

**Jacket~ **A black sweater

**Shoes~ **black boot like shoes

**outfit during her preganacy~ **a large kimono with roses

**Kimono~**a black mini kimono with black mini shorts and black ninja shoes

**Lives with~**Neji Hyuga

**Family memebers~**Saitama, Akita, Shikoku, Kirishima, Rosa Crystal, Jesus Damian, Neji

**Type of justsu that they know( ninjutsu, tijustsu, med, and genjustsu)~**all (though she hides it)

**Justsus that they can only do~**same as the moon princes plus Rose illusion, Wood style Pillar, Element Dragon, 4 headed elemental Dragon Star Shower/other jutsus that onle she is able to do at a moment's notice

**Rank~**Jonin

**Hobbies~**Reading writing singing dancing

**personality~**sweet kind has a nasty temper she also a shy person

**Bio~**born in the world of Naruto, Angela lived her life as a shinobi princess. As the daughter of the third, Angela was fitted to run the village, but due to interference, got teleported to the human world and raised there. She lives with her fiance, Damian. One day she finds out that she was a month n a half preganat with his kid. Angela soon gets transported to the world of Naruto. What will happened? Will Angela be safe there or will she try to kill herself. Will Neji be able to still love her even though Damian will fight to get her back?

Other half

**Name~**Crystal Rose

**Age~**17

**Birthday~**May 1st

**Gender~**Female

**Eye Color~**Pale moonlight blue

**Hair Color~**Bluish white with the hint of black near the tips of her hair

**Style of Hair~ **mid waist Kept in a ponytail, other times in a half ponytail, other times in a bun or just down.

**Skin tone~**Pale like the moon

**First outfir~**A short bluish white kimono with pale blue mini shorts and Moonlight blue sandals, also carries a white pouch with her rose kunies as well as her medical tools.

**outfit during her preganacy~ **a large kimono with roses and clouds

**Second outfit~**A black Kimono with black mini shorts and flat ninja shoes also carries a black pouch that has her rose kunies in it as well as her medical tools.

**Lives with~**Fox Demon

**Family memebers~**Nine-Tail Fox Demon(Naruto), Saitama, Akita, Shikoku, Kirishima

**Type of justsu that they know( ninjutsu, tijustsu, med, and genjustsu)~**al l(although only uses her med more)

**Justsus that they can only do~**Moonlight Chakra Healer, Moonlight Chakra Rasengan, Moon Chakra Shield, Moonlight Chakra healer Ball. Chakra Stealing Fairies.

**Rank~**Princess

**Hobbies~**Reading writing and drawing

**personality~**Sweet and full of love protective of her family

**Bio~**Crystal Rose was born on the moon. Her mother had died giving birth to her and her father wanted her to marry the Sand Jinjurikin. When she battled with the Nine-Tails she falls in love with him. They had four children together: Saitama, Shikoku, Kirishima and Akita. Crystal Rose dies saving their children's life. Will she be able to find sombody that will look after her children? Will she be able to have that person be the mother of her kids? will she be able to find a host for her wandering soul? Stay tune to find out

**_Ever thought that you were destined for somebody, who was not from your world, but from a completly different world? _**

**_This is my story and how I met Neji Hyuga and how I learned that I had a special abilty that Tobi wants. _**

**Chapter one~ ***human world* 21 year old Angela opened her eyes. She stretched and swung her legs out from beneath the covers. Her fiance, Damian, of two years laid next to her. He opened his eyes and smiled up at her. "Are you getting up?" he asked and cracked his back. Angela laughed.

"Go back to sleep. It's your day off," she said, "I'll be fine. I'm just going to use the bathroom." and went to the bathroom. She looked into the mirror then she puke. She was late getting her period. "Why?" she whipered as she looked at the test that she had hidden from Damian. It had read positve. So she was pregant. Her mother-in-law banged on the door. _"Uno momento por favor!" _She shouted and washed her hands. She opened the door, "_Bienos Dias" _she said and looked at the stairs. Her father-in-law waved up at her.

"_Hola!"_ he shouted. Angela said it as well. She opened the door to the room and blinked her eyes. her fiance was up and smiled.

"Morning Babe," he said and kissed her lips. "Kitty bite," he said as he bit the back of her neck. Angela rolled her eyes and lightly punched him in the arm.

"Whats the plan for today?" she asked as she folded the blankets and placed the at the top of their bed. Damian looked at her and then tackled her to the bed. Angela yelled, "Get off me!" Damian looked at Angela.

"What's with you? You stupid bitch." Angela stood up and glared at him.

"Why dont you hang out with your father today? Your mother and I going to hang out today." Angela said as ahe grabbed her cloths and went to the bathroom. She pulled her hair out of it normal brown hair fell just below her waist. Angela sighed as she brushed it out and took out her retainer. She brushed her teeth and took of her cloths. She bluish green eyes were still in dreamland. "What was that dream about?" She thought as she turned on the water and waited for the water to get warm. She washed her body and hair at the same time. She put conditioner in her hair and then washed her face. As she let the water drop over her face, Angela thought about whats her dream had meant to her. Her stomache, which was pratically empty, was churnning. She bent over and puked again. She wiped her mouth and got dress. Her outfit for today: a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, a large jacket and black shoes. Her mother-in-law came and looked at Angela's pale face.

"Let's go," she said and slipped on her backpack. Angela placed her backpack on as well, and walked downstairs. Damian, being clueless, spoke to his mother in Spanish. His mother replied in Spanish then Angela piped in.

"It's a mother and daughter day," she replied.

"You guys are always hanging out now." he complained. "I dont get to hang out with her at all!" Angela looked at her mother-in-law and said

"Your mother wants me to go with her for a checkup." Angela said as she looked her mother-in-law. Keeping her pregnancy from Damian was really hard. Angela wanted to tell him, but was sworn to secrecy. Angela and her mother-in-law walked out of the house.

"How are you feeling?" asked the mother-in-law.

"Fine," Angela replied as they got on the bus to the hospital. The doctor there looked at Angela and smiled.

"You're doing a very good job. There are two heart beats. You are going to have twins." the doctor exclaimed. Angela smiled and sighed.

"At least my health is alright!" Angela said with relief in her voice. Angela and her mother-in-law walked to the stop and then went to the mall where they saw Damian with other girl. They were kissing. Angela stopped short and turned her heel. She went back to the house with the mother-in-law and went to her room. She lay across the bed, since she was only a month along. Tears fell from her eyes and stained the pillow. Damian came in a couple of hour later.

"Hey babe," he said and kissed her head. Angela looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "What no lips?" he said and tried to kiss her lips. Angela turned her gaze. For the second time that day Damian yelled, "What's with you, you stupid bitch of a whore?" and stormed out of the room. Angela sighed and took out her bun. As she brushed it, listening to her music, she changed into her black leggings that she had cut off to make look like short, and her black dress with the buttons on to opened the straps. Then she placed her black boots on with white socks and then finally got a backpack, which she put in a nightclothes and a change of clothing. She added her music player, toothbrush and hair brush in. She also added some toiletries and her water bottle. As she stood up, a dark scary looking hole appeared and sucked her.

The first thought that flew into her mind was, _"Damian, I'm sorry! I love you!"_

**Chapter Two~ **When Angela opened her eyes, she stared into the face of an elder man. This man had the biggest bushiest eyebrows ever. He looked at Neji and spoke, "Do you know who she is?" Neji looked at the girl, who turned her bluish-green eyes towards everybody. She wiggled and then bit the arm that had caught her. She landed on the ground with a loud **~THUMP~** Angela glared at the man and turned her heel. Suddenly she fell to the ground. It seemed like she had twisted her ankle while trying to land on a branch to steady her. Her eyes filled up with tears and she tried to stand up again, but fail at it. Suddenly four other people had shown up.

The young boy that looked like the older guy shouted, "SAKURA!" and went to give her a hug. The girl with pink hair side stepped his outreached arms and glared at her.

"Who is she?" she demanded glaring at the older guy.

"Now hold on Sakura," said the boy with blonde hair, "Didn't granny give you a mission to heal her?" Sakura made a sound and bent down. Angela looked at her and then slapped her hand. She was mad. Suddenly Angela's ankle felt better and she stood up. Her back pack, which lay a few feet away from her, was opened. Angela blinked her eyes and bent down. She grabbed it and zipped it up and ran away from the eight shinbones. "Are you alright Sakura?" asked the blond haired boy.

"Shut up Naruto!' Sakura said, "Guy Sensei. Who was that girl?"

"Like I said before Sakura, I dont know. She fell out of the trees" said Guy. He then turned to his team, "Right Tenet, Lee and Neji?"

"Yes," they all replied. Sakura looked perplexed.

"Maybe she was scared that why she ran away?" said one of Sakura's team member. Their leader, Captain Yamato, looked at Naruto

"Right Say," Naruto said with a smile on his face. Suddenly Naruto went very quiet and somehow entered Sage Mode. He snapped out of it and went the same direction as Angela. Sakura, Yamato, Said, Guy, Tenet Lee and Neji all raced after him. They all stopped when they saw Naruto on the ground and Angela somehow fighting. Lee was going to jump in, when Yamato held him back.

"Stop. Look at the girl." he commanded. They all watched as Angela stood very still and then opened her eyes. She quickly scanned the area. When her gaze had passed them, Both Neji and Sakura had gasped out.

"What is she?" asked Tenet, "She's a freak of nature!" Angela heard that and zoomed over. Her smile was deadly and scary.

"I hope your happy to know that you're savior is dead!" she smirked out and went back to Naruto. She had raised the kunai to kill Naruto. "NOOOOO!" she cried out and put her hands to her head, "STOP! Please dont!" And somehow went back to her original self. She lay panting and suddenly a kunai flashed by her and almost had killed Naruto if Angela didn't get in the way. Somebody come out of the shadows. This man was wearing a black robe with red clouds. Sakura gasped out. Neji was concentrated on Angela when suddenly her chakra had increase. They didn't hear what they were saying, but Angela grew very agitated. Suddenly she turned around and bent over Naruto. She grabbed his pouch and took out a kunai. She sliced herself and watched as the blood had dripped down. She had moved her hand in an unfamiliar way to the Kohan shinbones. They all watched as the moon suddenly appeared and shone on Angela, who was spinning. She had transformed into the Jinjurikin Princess.

"Who is she?" asked Sakura. Yamato looked and saw as the girl had moved her hand fast and fought to keep Naruto safe. As the guy fled, Angela turned and bent down. Her gaze full of love, Angela bent down and placed a rose the color of the moon on his chest and gently put it in.

"Get well soon my love," she said and stood up. She slowly had turned back into herself and fainted. The eight of them ran to where Angela and Naruto were at and bent down to help them. Naruto awoke first.

"Where is...?" he said and looked at Angela. He crawled over to her and looked at Angela's sliced wrist. "What happened?"

"Naruto, Angela saved you," Say said with certain awe in his voice. Suddenly Angela jolted up and ran to a bush. They all heard the heaving sound as Angela was throwing up. Angela walked back and then weakly smiled.

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you." she had said and blinking her blue eyes, "If something hadn't stopped me, I would've not have been me. Since I truly hate war and pain at the same time." and looked positively ill. Sakura looked over at the group that had gathered around her. Guy held out his hand and motioned with his head. Angela shook it and smiled softly, although her face was white her grip said something else. Sakura looked at her and grabbed her hand. She led Angela to a bush and moved her hands over Angela's stomache. Her gaze was startled as she realized that this girl was going to have a baby. Naruto walked around and saw Sakura and Angela just staring at each other and Angela nodding her head at something Sakura had said. Sakura told Angela something, and Angela looked scared and suddenly they heard her yelling, "NO!" and watched as Sakura tried to calm her down. Angela leaned over and cried on Sakura's shoulders. Neji, Tenet, Lee, Yamato and everybody else walked over. Yamato looked at Angela and then at Sakura. Sakura looked at Guy and the rest of the people.

"She's going to have a baby," she said, "Angela...that the girls name, told me that where she comes from, She is a month along, but because she came here, her body is freaking out and is telling her that she is just now getting the symptoms of having a baby." Angela looked positively ill and she stood up. Her gaze said that she was sorry for everything. Then Angela fainted. Before she had hit the ground, Neji had caught her and held her in his arms. He looked surprised as he lifted Angela up. She had weighed nothing then what he was used to. She was light as a feather. Naruto looked at Nejd's face and asked.

`"What's wrong?" he asked, fearing the worst news possible.

"She's very light. I mean very light. Its like she is super delicate and can break at any moment." he said and held his arms out for Naruto to see. Naruto took her and looked surprise. After everybody had a chance to hold Angela, everybody agreed that Neji should be the one to take hold of her and take care of her until they get to the village after their mission. After what seemed like a day, Angela opened her eyes and looked at the ground that looked like it was flying beneath her. She turned her gaze and then tightened her grip around Nejd's neck. Neji looked at Angela and noticed that she was turning pale, by the second. "Guys, Angela looks sick," he called out, "I'll catch up later." and fell back He put Angela on the ground and watch as she throwing up. He looked so worried and then stood up. Angela, sensing something was off, looked at Neji and moved closer to him. Her hand, gently touching his arm, sent a shock throughout Nejd's body. He looked down and saw that Angela was worried.

"What is it?" she asked, still moving closer to Neji, until she was right near his chest and looking up at him. Neji was having trouble concentrating on the mission as he felt Angela stiffened up in his arms.

"I need you to go and hide," he said as he pulled Angela to a tree and bent her down. He left his bags with her. Angela, freaking out, grabbed his hand and looked up, "I'll be fine. My mission is to make sure that you're safe."

**Chapter Three~ **As Angela watched Neji fighting for her protection, a hand had slipped around her mouth and pulled her away. Angela, freaking out as usual, bit the hand and let out a piercing scream. As she twisted out of the guys arms, she got a look at him and stopped dead on her tracks. "Assume?" she whispered, suddenly looking at the fingure .He nodded his ghostly head and smiled.

"I'm glad to see you sister!" he said. Just then Neji ran up and looked around as he brought his arms around Angela's waist. Angela stood rooted in her spot as she looked at Neji.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, tears falling down from her eyes. Angela grabbed Nejd's shirt and sobbed into his chest. It was a long time before she had stopped crying and Neji just holding her. Angela soon fell asleep and Neji carried her on his back. They soon had caught up to the rest of the groups and Sakura took one look at Nejd's defensive posture around Angela. Angela, who was still asleep at this time, rubbed her head on Nejd's shoulder's and let out a small whimper. The eight of them looked at each other and a worried looked had passed through them.

"Sakura?" asked Naruto, "Will she be alright? I mean she is so weak and delicate, a single movement might hurt her."

"Naruto," Sakura said, "She'll be fine as long as she safe. The elder's actually sent us on this mission. They want us to meet them at the village in the stone. Reimage wants us to find her." Her eyes still roaming the woods. "Call Killer Bee," she commanded. Naruto looked at Sakura and did as he was told. Five minutes later, Killer Bee arrived.

"WinZip? Zap?" her rapped out. Naruto looked at Killer Bee and pointed at Angela who was just waking up." Who is she? Who is she?" and Killer Bee bent closer. Angela looked at Killer Bee and cringed. Then she bent closer and rapped with him.

"Fool, a fool you know that? You want to know my name all you have to do is ask. I'm called Angela. What's it to ya?"She rapped back in sync to his.

"Fool, you know you can't beat me," he said with a smile. Angela looked at Neji and got out of his arms. She stood on her toes as she glared up at Killer Bee's face.

"Ya want to go around with me?" she rapped, "Well let me to put you in your place dummy. I'm Angela and that's a fact. I'm the coolest chick you'll ever meet, you want to go then that's fine with me, but I'll warn ya now, you'll lose before it even gets good." Killer Bee looked at her and his mouth dropped.

"I'm Killer Bee," he rapped finally. Angela held out her hand and smiled.

"Please to meet you," she said without rapping. Killer Bee took her hand and then flinched back. The eight tails inside of him came out.

"Hello," he said without rapping. Angela flinched herself as she looked at the beast in front of her. She then moved forward.

"Are you...?" she whispered at. The Eight tailed beast nodded his head yes. Suddenly without warning, Angela fainted( need to finish this cahpter)


End file.
